1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and system for prototyping a graphic user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to a method and system for prototyping a user interface that can be applied to a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal manufacturers are putting a great deal of effort into the design of graphic user interfaces (GUIs) in order to increase user convenience. The design of GUIs is becoming more important not only to terminal manufacturers but also to service providers that provide services through applications.
In the process of designing a GUI, various tools are used to make a prototype of the GUI. GUI manufacturers can identify user convenience and various graphic effects through a built prototype of a GUI even before applying the user interface to terminals or services.
In a GUI manufacturing environment using prototyping tools, a change in the display state of each object on a GUI should be defined for each user input method. That is, a change in the display state of one object on a GUI is not used as a trigger input for changing the display state of another object. Accordingly, GUI manufacturers have to separately define attributes and changes of all objects on a GUI in order to build a prototype.